Medical imaging systems are often used to obtain internal physiological information of a subject, such as a patient. For example, a medical imaging system may be used to obtain images of the bone structure, the brain, the heart, the lungs, and various other features of a subject. Medical imaging systems may include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, x-ray systems, ultrasound systems, and various other imaging modalities.
Typical medical images obtained via any of the above imaging modalities often feature substantial amounts of noise and image artifacts. Reducing or eliminating such noise and image artifacts for a given imaging modality typically requires careful consideration of the physics of the imaging modality, and a set of algorithms may be developed and implemented for addressing and correcting specific types of image noise and specific types of image artifacts.